pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Short Story
Okay, so this is my very first fanfiction and I don't know if it's any good. I hope you enjoy! It is told from Phineas' point of view. Please don't edit without my permission!~TeamPhineas May 13, 2010, 21:50 (EDT)~ I look at my alarm clock. It reads 12:30 and I can’t sleep. There are only 2 days left of summer, and I want to make them last! But that’s not the only thing keeping me up at night. I’m also trying to figure out what’s wrong with me; why do I get so tingly and nervous around Isabella? I’ve known her since I can remember, and I didn’t feel this way until about a month ago, when I was The Beak. I felt so horrible letting her down! And then, I lied to her. I couldn’t take it, and I still haven’t truly forgiven myself for that. I decide that the only way I’m gonna get to sleep is if I talk to Ferb. He has always been smarter than I will ever be. I throw my pillow at him, the only surefire way to wake him up. “You better have a really good reason for throwing this at me at 12:30 in the morning, Flynn!” is his response. “I can’t sleep,” I reply, “and I figured talking to you may help, since you’re generally good at solving difficult problems. You engineered a time machine, for crying out loud!” I whisper, being careful not to wake Candace in the room next to us. “Technically, that was you too, but why can’t you sleep?” Ferb continues. “It’s… it’s Isabella,” I say shakily. “Did you finally get the hint that she liked you? Because that would be awesome! She makes it so obvious!” I just look at him. “That’s not at all what I was gonna say. Do you really think she likes me?” As an answer, Ferb simply rolls his eyes. “What?” I ask. “Phineas! You are so oblivious! Yes, yes she does like you! But now, tell me what you were going to say.” Ferb pushes. “Well, I was going to ask you why I get so tingly and nervous around Isabella. It’s like I’m not me anymore, and I don’t get it!” Ferb snorts. “This proves my point exactly. You are so oblivious that you can’t even recognize the feeling of love when it is happening to you! And you certainly can’t pick up on other female people loving you, because I’ve never known another girl who made her feelings that obvious.” “Wait, wait, and wait!” I whisper-shout, “Back it up some. You think I’m in love with her and that she is in love with me? Like Candace and Jeremy, or my mom and your dad? That kind of love? I know that people think I’m too young for a lot of things, and I prove them wrong, but I know I’m too young to be in love!” “The first sign of love is denial.” Ferb says quietly. “And how would you know about love?” I continue, “You’re barely older than me.” Ferb sighs, as if he’s going to tell some tragic tale of a love that was lost, like those people in romance movies. “I met my true love when I was three. Her name was Emily Kinney. And I had to leave her. But not a day goes by where I don’t think about her, and hope she hasn’t forgotten about me. My point is, you’re never too young to love. And with that, I’m going back to sleep!” Ferb says as he turns the other way, leaving me with my thoughts. So I’m in love? I guess that would explain why I can’t sleep at night and why she’s all I think about and how making her happy is enough to keep me happy. I have to tell Isabella! 12:45 and I’m still not asleep. I was gonna wait until she came over with her schedule to say something, but what if I chicken out? I need to let her know: she’s my best friend! I can’t keep secrets from her, especially when those secrets involve her! Plus, I already know I’m an awful liar when I have to lie to her, and it would eventually slip out anyways. So I might as well do this right. Ferb is already asleep again, and even if my parents caught me sneaking out, they would just shrug it off and go back to sleep, they trust me not to get into trouble. I mean, I’m barely 11, what kind of stuff could I possibly get into?! So sneaking out was no problem. I just climbed out the window and down our backyard tree, and exited through the gate that Isabella typically uses when she enters and says, “Whatcha doooooin?” I never knew this before now, but I live to hear her say that. Of course, I would never admit it to anyone. I wasn’t surprised that sneaking out of my house was easy, what I was ''surprised with, though, was that Isabella was laying in her front yard, and it looked to me like she was sleeping. Isabella is a little crazy, but I didn’t think she’d do something like that. So I cross Maple Drive and sit beside her and say “Hey!” She screams and then claps her hands over her mouth. I laugh. “Sorry I scared you, but what are you doing out here? Even I’m not crazy enough to sleep outside!” I tell her. “I guess I should ask you the same, Phineas. What are ''you ''doing out here?” she responds. Touché. “To be honest,” I begin, feeling myself blush. ''What's wrong with you Flynn? You never blush! ''“I came to tell you something.” “The crazy thing is,” Isabella says, “I was gonna come to see you, I wasn’t even asleep when you came over. I was just……thinking.” “So what were you gonna tell me?” we both say at the same time, and this causes us to crack up. Okay, so I can’t do it. I can’t. '''I can’t.' I can’t. And I won’t. What was I even thinking? So I make something up, not lying, just not exactly what I was planning on saying. “I couldn’t wait to see how many classes we had together. Let me go get my schedule.” I say, dashing back to the house. You’re an idiot, Flynn, ''I can already hear Ferb say. And he’s probably right, I am an idiot. But I don’t want to blow our best friendship. Besides, being her friend and getting to see her every day is all I can ask for, and it’s all I need. Besides, although Ferb says so, there’s no way she possibly returns my feelings for her. I climb back into the window and retrieve my schedule. Then I climb back out the window, back to Isabella, who has gotten her schedule as well. “Here’s hoping!” I say, and we place them side by side. Homeroom, we have together, because the classes go in alphabetical order and F and G are in the same homeroom, which means Ferb is with us too. I smile uncontrollably, and if I was a girl I would have screamed, because she has ''every single class with me! Reading my mind, Isabella whisper-screams. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my whole life! Plus, some of them are just me and her, not Ferb, which will be cool to spend some time with just her. Maybe summer ending won’t be so terrible, after all. I would never admit this to anyone, but the thing I was gonna miss most about summer was not being able to see her all day, every day, but now I still can! I hug her in triumph, and say “Okay, so maybe school won’t suck.” Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:POV Story's Category:Phinabella Story